We propose to create an Indiana Center of Excellence in Public Health Informatics (ICEPHI) that would develop and maintain preeminent research, education and practice in public health. We are in a position to accomplish this goal through collaboration among these eight strong components: 1) Regenstrief Institute, a world-renowned medical informatics research group, 2) the nation's most advanced health information exchange, 3) the Polis Center, a national leader in community-based and public health research and applications using geographic information technologies, 4) the Polis Center's Social Assets and Vulnerabilities Indicators, one of the nation's leading community information systems, 5) Indiana State Health Department, 6) Marion County Health Department, 7) the Indiana University Department of Public Health, and 8) a unique data visualization group at Indiana University Bloomington. The ICEPHI Core will provide a foundation for the two state-of-the-art public health initiatives - Adaptive Turnaround Documents for Public Health Decision Support and Enhancing Basic Infrastructure Capabilities that Support Public Health Practice ~ described in this CoE application. The ICEPHI Core will bring together the key personnel from the two projects, as well as local and state leaders, to stimulate and to support new applications from academia and from public health practitioners in state and local government. In collaboration with graduate programs at Indiana and Purdue Universities, the ICEPHI will help educate and train new public health informatics researchers and practitioners. Our overall goal is to advance public health informatics through the development of a multidisciplinary infrastructure: a locus for innovative research, education and practice. Project One wil deploy Adaptive Turnaround Document systems to support important public health functions that depend on coordination between public health and clinical care, such as newborn screening and immunization tracking and forecasting. Project Two's new geo-spatial and community data infrastructure will advance the science and practice of public health. Through all of these multidisciplinary activities, we expect the ICEPHI Core to advance the public health knowledge base and to implement and evaluate new informatics activities to improve the health of individuals and communities.